


Ma Cherie

by I_am_a_Ruin



Series: PruCan Collection [4]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/F, Fluff, I can't believe I wrote something so fluffy omg, Like Zero Plot, Sickening Fluff, blind!Julchen, really really light angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 22:39:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7988728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_am_a_Ruin/pseuds/I_am_a_Ruin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Literally I have no titles guys<br/>there's no explanation for this just read some cute fluff okay?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ma Cherie

Maddie squirmed in her arms, too warm from the cuddling. “Juuulchen.” she whined quietly. “I’m hot.”

“I know.” Julchen said, grinning against Maddie’s neck.

Maddie smacked her arm, refraining from pointing out that Julchen had no idea how she looked now. “Hush. I’m burning up, Julchen. It’s too hot for this.”

“Oh sorry, should I leave?” Julchen smirked, kissing her collarbone.

Maddie huffed. “Quit being obnoxious. I’m dying. Let me go.”

“Aww, but baaaaabe.” Julchen whined, looking up at her pitifully. 

Maddie rolled her eyes and pushed Julchen off her. Julchen crossed her arms, pouting. Maddie stood up to go grab a book. When she got back, Julchen was staring blankly forward, still sulking. “Julchen.”

Julchen pursed her lips, and said nothing.

“Come on, Julchen. Don’t do this.” Maddie sighed, sitting next to her.

Julchen reached out to her other side, trying to find a blanket. 

“Julchen, the blanket is over here. Let me-” 

“No.” Julchen said. “I don’t want a blanket. I want you.”

Guilt prickled through her at her words. Once Julchen’s sight started going, the Prussian had grown even more cuddly than before. She substituted what she could no longer see with contact. Maddie also knew that Julchen  _ hated _ being babied because she was blind. 

Madeline curled into her side, setting her book out of the way, and laid her head on her shoulder. “What if I turn down the heater and then we can cuddle, eh?”

Julchen shook her head. “I’m freezing.” 

“That’s what I’m for,  _ ma cherie _ .” Maddie smiled, entwining her fingers with Julchen’s.

“Weeeeelllllll…. Okay. But I’m pretty cold. I’ll need lots of warming.” Julchen smirked suggestively.

Maddie’s smile widened. “That is what I had in mind.”

However, when Maddie tried to stand, Julchen tightened her grip on the girl’s hand. Maddie looked at her and Julchen took her movement as an opportunity to nuzzle against her neck. “Julchen?”

“I love you, Maddie.” Julchen sighed, her words tickling Maddie’s neck, causing her to giggle.

Maddie gave up on cooling off and wrapped her arms around her lovely wife. “J _ e t’aime aussi, Julchen _ .”

Julchen tapped the inside of her wrist to get her attention after a few minutes.

“Yes?”

“Aren’t you going to turn the heater down?” Julchen asked although part way through her question she began sweetly kissing a line up Maddie’s neck.

“You are making it quite difficult,  _ mon chou. _ ” Maddie told her gently.

“Sorry, Birdie.” Julchen said, pulling away.

“You’re fine.” Maddie assured.

“I just…” Julchen frowned, tugging on the ends of her long white hair in frustration.

Maddie, although she knew what Julchen was going to say, waited for her to continue. 

“I just miss seeing your pretty face so much.” Julchen clenched her fists angrily. “I hate this.”

“I know.” Maddie sighed. It killed her to know how miserable Julchen was with this. “But I promise you you’ll alway get to hear my voice, ma cherie. I’m not going anywhere, okay?” her voice broke halfway through and she tried to keep from crying. 

Julchen looked her way, even more upset. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to make you sad. I’m fine, really.”

Maddie smiled and kissed her as sweet and gentle as she could, Julchen melting against her. Julchen’s fingers slid softly over  Maddie’s cheeks and brushed her eyelids. Maddie loved it when she did that. 

The kissing stayed slow and loving despite both of their previous suggestions until Julchen pulled away to lay her head sleepily on Maddie’s chest. The Canadian leaned back on the couch to make her more comfortable. Julchen fell asleep first and Maddie carefully lay a blanket across her lower half to keep her warm before falling asleep as well. 

**Author's Note:**

> you don't get translations. You get to suffer. Go look it up yourself I'm tired, okay?


End file.
